I caught you!
by AJ6
Summary: Short little story. My take on how Danny hurt his arm!
1. Chapter 1

"Will you stop touching me! I would be a much happier person if you would just stop touching me!"

Steve McGarrett rolled his eyes as he quickly released his grasp on the pillow he had been trying to position behind Danny's back as Danny squirmed uncomfortably on the gurney in the Tripler Hospital Emergency Room.

"I'm was just trying to help. You look uncomfortable."

Danny's eyes bulged and he pivoted in his head in a manner that reminded Steve of a person portrayed in horror movies as being possessed.

"Uncomfortable?" Danny hissed at him. "You think I'm uncomfortable?"

"Well…Yeah…I uh just assumed."

"No! No! Steven." Danny cut him off. "I am not uncomfortable! I'm in agony!" He hollered at him and then winced and grabbed his arm. "Son of a bitch! What the hell does it take for a guy to see a Doctor around here!"

Steve looked around the ER apologetically as all heads, of both patients and staff, had turned in their direction.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He apologized before turning his attention back to his surly partner.

"OK! You need to stop. That is not OK!"

Danny opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted when a young woman in a lab coat and clipboard appeared behind Steve and asked…

"I hear you are looking for a Doctor."

Danny sighed.

"Yes! Please tell me you are one."

"Well, I'm an intern."

"Can you prescribe drugs?" Danny asked her.

"I can."

"You'll do." Danny informed her.

The intern smiled.

"Good to hear. So, Mr. Williams…" she said, glancing down at the chart she held in her hands. "I see here that you hurt your arm."

"My elbow." Danny corrected her. "It's really jacked up"

"Uh huh." She replied. "And how exactly did you hurt it."

"He fell off a ladder." Steve answered for him.

"Yeah. And why did I fall off the ladder Steven?" Danny snapped at him.

Steve threw up his hands in frustration.

"Seriously? You're not going to let this go. Are you? How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"I asked you to hold the ladder. But NO! Apparently a telephone call is more important than your Partner's safety." Danny hollered at him…once again causing heads to turn.

"Oh you two are a couple?" The Intern asked…ignoring Danny's outburst.

"A couple of what?" Danny groaned, his eyes clenched shut as another wave of pain shot through his arm.

Steve laughed. That comment went right over Danny's head.

"No, We're not "partners" like that." Steve informed her. "We're professional partners. We're Five-0"

Now it was interns turn to laugh.

"Oh! I'm so sorry."

Steve shook his head.

"It's OK. Suprisingly…we get that all the time."

"Excuse me! Can we get back to my pain please!" Danny growled them.

"Of course Mr. Williams. I'm so sorry!" The intern replied making no attempt to hide her sarcasm. "Now, did you hit your head when you fell?"

Danny shook his head.

"No"

The intern turned to Steve.

"Did he hit his head?"

"What am I talking to myself?" Danny wondered aloud.

"No he didn't hit his head." Steve answered her and then turning toward Danny he added with a smirk, "He would have hit his head, but I caught him."

"No you did not!" Danny replied.

"I most certainly did!" Steve insisted. "Your head was headed straight for that bar. If it wasn't for me buddy boy you wouldn't be arguing with us right now. You'd be unconscious. Or worse!"

"He did not catch me!" Danny repeated. "He grabbed me! By the arm! Causing it to twist in a manner no arm, should ever twist!"

The intern grimaced.

"Ah! I see."

"Yeah…It was pretty gnarly." Steve agreed. "But hey...given the alternative…"

"Oh shut up!" Then, turning back to the intern he begged her, "Can I please get some drugs now?"

"I'll see what I can do." She replied, patting his shoulder.

"Will they knock him out?" Steve asked her, scowling at his partner.

"One can only hope." She replied. "One can only hope."


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you Steve. Have I told you that lately?" Danny asked, giving his partner the goofiest of grins.

Steve rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, effectively moving himself out of range of Danny's fingertips that were being wagged in his direction.

"Danno…I swear to God! If you start singing again I'm going to slap you. Then I'm going to wait for you to sober up and slap you again!"

A hospital janitor emptying trash bins in the ER laughed out loud.

"Oh sure! You think he's funny now! You should have been here twenty minutes ago pal." Steve informed him.

The intern had finally gotten those meds for Danny who quickly cwent from being abusive and rude to overly affectionate and extremely annoying.

"You're so grumpy!" Danny exclaimed. "Why so grumpy?"

"OK. As ironic as that question is coming from you pal, I really need to just stop talking and be quiet. Can you do that for me? Please?" Steve begged him.

"Yes Steven." Danny chuckle and closed his eyes sleepily. "For _you_ , I can do that."

"Yeah?" Steve replied incredulously.

"Yeah." Danny nodded.

"Good boy." Steve praised him.

The welcome silence however, lasted only a moment."

"Steve?"

"What Danno?" Steve replied through clenched teeth.

"I'm hungry."

"Well I'm sorry, but there is really nothing I can do about that right now." Steve replied.

"Well maybe that nice Intern lady who brought me those fabulous drugs could do something about it." Danny reasoned. "She was really nice. I like her."

"You know what Danno? You're right! She _was_ really nice. I'm going to go see if I can find her for you." Steve informed him, jumping up from his chair. Anything to get away from his partner for few minutes.

Steve had only been gone a short time, having been unsuccessful in tracking down "the really nice" intern. As he approached the bay in which Danny was laying, he was surprised to hear Danny talking to someone.

"You know kid, you're being really stingy with those goldfish."

Steve quickly hurried around the curtain to find that Danny had somehow managed to pull back the privacy curtain on the opposite side and was pleading with a toddler on the gurney beside him to give up some of his coveted snack. As the toddler sat and stared wide eyed-shaking his head, his amused mother stood beside him laughing in disbelief at the scene unfolding before her.

"Come on!" Danny said, wagging his fingers in the boy's direction, which would be creepy under any other circumstances. "You should really share. That's what big boys do? Aren't you a big boy?"

As the boy continued shaking his head, Steve rushed forward.

"Danny! Knock it off!" Then turning to the mother he added. "I am so sorry! He is extremely medicated right now."

The young woman laughed.

"Yeah! I figured as much."

"So sorry!" Steve repeated as he quickly closed the curtain once again.

"No! No! Don't close the curtain." Danny whined. "I was just getting somewhere!"

"No Danno. You weren't." Steve informed him. "Now stop it!"

"But I'm hungry!" Danny's whining became louder.

Steve groaned and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Just when he thought he would lose it and really slap his partner, the curtain was pulled once again and the young mother re-appeared.

"You know…" She said digging her hands into the deep purse slung over her shoulder, "I have three kids so I always carry tons of snacks on me. I don't have any more goldfish but I have some animal crackers."

She gave Steve a sympathetic smile as she handed him a bag.

"I love animal crackers!" Danny cried excitedly. "Hey! You think there are any giraffe in there? They are my favorite animal you know."

"I'm sure there are." She replied patiently.

"Here!" Steve snapped, tossing him the bag. "Why don't you stop your yapping for two minutes and see if you can't find a giraffe?"

Danny blinked at him, as though he had no clue as to what he had done to illicit such a snippy response. Then shrugged.

"OK."

Steve turned back to the mother.

"Thank you. I really appreciated it."

"It's no problem." She replied, shaking her head. "Good luck."

"Steven!"

"What Danno?" Steven asked as the mother gave him a sympathetic smile and disappeared behind the curtain one again.

"I can't open my animal crackers."

After all his moaning and wailing about being hungry, Danny only made it about a third of the way through his bag of crackers before falling asleep. And of course, as soon as Danny had fallen asleep, the intern reappeared with two orderlies in tow to collect him.

"Oh look at that." She said smiling down at Danny. "Looks like those drugs did the trick."

"Yeah…not quick enough." Steve sneered. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you guys waited until the drugs knocked him out just so _you_ would haven't to deal with him."

"Oh no." The intern insisted. "Believe me, we tried to get back to him as soon as possible. It's just they are really backed up in imaging."

"Uh huh." Steve replied, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at them. After a moment of awkward silence he continued...

"Well you know, I should really wake him up and let him know what's happening."

"Oh no!" The intern insisted, as the orderlies shook their heads in agreement. "You really don't need to do that."

"Oh but do." Steve replied, reaching out and gently shaking Danny's good arm. "You see I wouldn't want him to wake up, be disoriented and wonder where his is." Then turning to Danny, he shook his arm with a little more force until Danny reluctantly started to rouse.

"What?" Danny half mumbled, half whined.

"Hey buddy!" Steve said in a sing-song voice to his groggy partner. "Guess what? You're going for a ride. Gonna get some pictures taken of that bum arm of yours."

"You coming with?" Danny mumbled.

"Me? No. I'm going head down to the cafeteria and get myself a burger while I wait. I'm starving!"

Steve's plan worked perfectly. At the mention of food, Danny instantly became a tad more alert and a lot more obnoxious.

"I want a burger!" Danny literally cried, grabbing onto Steve's wrist.

"I know you do, but you have to get your X-ray. But I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back. Well, maybe not _right_ when you get back." Steve admitted, glancing at the hospital staff. "It depends on how long the lines are down there and then of course, I gotta have time to eat. But you're in good hands!" He insisted and yanked his wrist from Danny's grasp.

Then turning to staff he added…

"He'll be fine. He gets a little cranky when he's overly tired and in pain but…" He reached over to the small table next to Danny's bed and grabbed the bag of remaining animal crackers. "Here are his snacks. If he gets really fussy just give him these. But don't give him too many at once because that's all he has left.

Steve shoved the bag into the hands of the nearest orderly, who just stared at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Buh bye Danno! You be good!" Steve called over his shoulder to his partner as he headed toward the door.

"Steve wait!"

"Love you buddy! I'll be back!"

"That man is evil." The orderly holding the crackers muttered to his colleagues.

"Ya think?" The intern and second orderly replied in unison.

The End


End file.
